


Pandemonium

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Between Thor (2011) and Avengers (2012), Character Death, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: The news of Frigga's death reaches Loki's ears in the dungeons. Chaos ensues.





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).

> I wrote this piece way before Thor: The Dark World came out and right after the release of the two trailers. He's distraught over the loss of Frigga. Hope y'all enjoy reading this. Cheers

Loki stared into space and wondered what triggered the murder of Frigga. It was not like any other day where he would sit in his golden chambers, sipping wine from jeweled goblets. He was wedged in a glass prison, trying to fathom the pain of the news that broke out. The Queen was dead and it did not sink into his ears.

His heart rebelled, she cannot be dead, no, not the woman who clutched that frightened raven-haired boy of seven years to her bosom. She never rested until he fell asleep to her soft lullaby. She was there through his tragic nightmares and the wall that existed between him and Odin. Sometimes, he wondered if she loved him more than her own son. 

He never got to say goodbye. 

Torn.

Shattered.

He learned to hide it well. 

He imagined her dainty hands cupping his face, whispers of solace teasing his ears, "I love you with every fibre of my soul, my darling boy. And don't you dare question it!"

Odin may not be his father but Frigga was every bit a mother to Loki just as much as she was to Thor. She was unbiased and loved him like her own, the only person to accept him for he who he was. 

What will he do now? 

There was no one to love him anymore. She was gone. His mother was gone. 

Thor would never comprehend his love for her. Or worse, he would scoff it away as one of his schemes. It is not always be a scheme, brother. I gave her all the love I could muster, he thought. Her death spiralled him into a psychotic breakdown. This was not the typical bout of insanity that the Odin House has endured all these years, it was the death of the King's wife, Thor and Loki’s mother – Frigga. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think about such a possibility! He was admittedly in awe of her through his entire existence. He owed an eternity of service for the knowledge of the magic of the witches. She chose him as her candidate and not Thor. No, not boneheaded Thor who did not have the vitality of the magical seed. It was a special bond between the mother-son duo and he cherished the memories of her witchcraft lessons. One time, he tried to pass off as a serpent in the living room and tried to frighten her. His mother wiped the floor with his bottom with a wave of her finger. 

"I was raised by witches, boy! You parlour tricks will not work on me." She ruffled his head with mirth in her eyes. 

\--- 

“Are you mourning her?” A voice boomed through the thickest glass in all of the seven realms.

“What difference does it make, brother? Frigga was your mother at the end of the day.” Loki drawled lazily.

“Brother, I cannot believe that you would whine about the insignificance of relationships forged by blood. She was and always will be a mother to the both of us!” Thor’s fingers clenched under his black shroud.

“Now what good would a bucket of emotions do to an immortal like me, brother? Weakening thoughts of sorrow will only drag me into a pit of turmoil and nothing more.” He jeered.

Thor stood in front of him, not knowing what to say to him, all this time, he was making numerous excuses to see his little brother, cast into the confinement of a glass cell. His chaotic ambitions put him there and he knew it all too well. 

The scene shifted before his eyes as the magical illusion faded, the cell was disheveled to its entirety and Loki was in the center of it. The furniture was tossed and broken, lying on the floor in several pieces, the mattress was in tatters, sheets overturned and concealed the floor. And all of Frigga's books from the library were reduced to a pool of colourless confetti.

“Impressive cage, I must tell you. Although it lacks the imperviousness that I desire so much right now.” Loki spat and slid on the glass pieces, tumbling to the floor. 

The nails of his fingers dug into his palm, drawing his precious immortal blood, dripping intentionally. The base of his feet were caked with blood and he flexed his toes out of discomfort. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing pattern. Loki's disarrayed locks completed the picture as he sat on the floor with vices crawling to his heart. Oh, how it killed Thor to see him shatter like splinters of ice! 

He placed a hand on the glass barricade. You are not alone, brother mine. 


End file.
